Wędrując przez życie/część 3
Ferb strudzony powraca do domu, gdzie zastaje swojego brata i jego dziewczynę. Chłopak uskarża się na Nową. W domu Ell opowiada swojej przyjaciółce o tym co przydarzyło się jej w szkole. Dziewczyny konsumują wspólnie sernik. Z poszukiwań pracy wraca Scott. Informuje wszystkich, że otrzymał pracę w MacDonalds. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Nazz Jefferson *Daniella Shine *Scott Shine *Penny Wszedłem do mieszkania zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. - Ferb? Już wróciłeś? - dobiegł mnie z salonu głos mojego brata. - Tak - warknąłem i udałem się do pokoju. Phineas siedział na kanapie przytulając do siebie swoją dziewczynę. Oboje oglądali jakiś głupkowaty serial. Bez słowa walnąłem się na fotel i z ulgą zamknąłem oczy. - Coś się stało? - zapytała Izabella. - Nowa się stała - mruknąłem nie otwierając oczu. - Podpaliła pracownie kulinarną. Nie, nikomu nic się nie stało - uprzedziłem pytanie Shapiro. - A co masz we włosach? - zapytał Phineas wyraźnie zainteresowany. - To ciasto naleśnikowe. - Jak ono... - Nie pytaj. - A jaka jest ta Nowa? - zapytał po chwili czerwonowłosy. - Niebezpieczna. Nie potrafi gotować i chyba jest trochę przygłupia, ale ma niezły tyłeczek - odparłem z uśmieszkiem, na to wspomnienie. - O Ferbgacek, co tu robisz? - do pokoju z kuchni wróciła Nazz. Dopiero na dźwięk jej głosu otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na nią z pogardą. - Ja tu mieszkam. Lepsze pytanie, co TY tu robisz? - Ja tu przebywam - odparła Niebieska pogryzając popcorn oblany czekoladą, którego pełną miskę trzymała w ramionach. - Przyszłam na kino. Na HBO zaraz zaczyna się "Ralph Demolka". Od dawna chciałam to obejrzeć. - A nie możesz u siebie? - A co przeszkadzam Ci? - Jesteś jak martwy piksel na ekranie. Niby nic wielkiego, a jednak wkurzasz. - Tym bardziej zostanę - oznajmiła pewnie dziewczyna i usiadła obok Izabelli. ---- Gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg domu, wyczułam wspaniały zapach pieczonego ciasta. - Scott! Już jestem! - zawołałam wchodząc do salonu i rzucając torbę i płaszcz na sofę. - Scotta jeszcze nie ma! - dobiegł mnie krzyk z kuchni. Weszłam do pokoju kuchennego, w tym samym momencie Penny wyciągnęła z piekarnika wspaniale wyglądające ciasto czekoladowe. Postawiła je na stołku - do szafki nie dosięgała. - Co tam pichcisz? - zwróciłam się do przyjaciółki. - Sernik czekoladowy z dodatkiem truskawek - odparła Agentka. Spojrzała na mnie i zastygła w bezruchu. - Co ci się stało? - Co? A to... - powiedziałam zdając sobie sprawę, że dalej jestem odrobinę brudna i mam nadpalone ubranie. - Nic specjalnego. Miałam dzisiaj pierwszą lekcje gotowania - odparłam zdawkowo. Penny to wystarczyło. Dobrze wiedziała, że ja i kuchnia nie za bardzo się lubimy. - Powiedz mi tylko. Straty w ludziach? - Zerowe - oznajmiłam z uśmiechem. - To dobrze. Usiądź nakarmię Cię i napoję. Posłusznie wykonałam polecenie przyjaciółki. Po chwili stał przede mną talerz z parującym ciastem i kubek zimnego mleka. Pen usiadła na przeciw mnie. - To opowiadaj, jak pierwszy dzień w szkole? Zaczęłam więc swoją historię. Gdy opowiadałam jej co wydarzyło się na zajęciach kulinarnych w pewnym momencie przestraszyłam się, że spadnie z krzesełka, tak się śmiała. W końcu skończyłam swój monolog. - Czyli podsumowując - odezwała się dziobaczka przestając dusić się ze śmiechu i ocierając łzy w oczach. - Spóźniłaś się dzisiaj na prawie każdą lekcję. Koledzy w szkole cie nie poznają. Omal czterokrotnie nie zginęłaś. Podpaliłaś pracownię zajęć kulinarnych. No i najważniejsze, nie potrafisz gotować. - Tak w wielkim skrócie - przyznałam. - Nie rozumiem, jak można zbudować Drzwi do Wieloświatu, a nie umieć przyrządzić naleśników. - Dobra skończmy już te rozważania na temat mojego braku zdolności kulinarnych. Powiedz mi lepiej co tam w organizacji, jak cie przyjęli inni Agenci, kto jest twoim nowym nemezis i czy widziałaś się z Perry? Penny napiła się trochę mleka i zaczęła. - No więc, inni Agenci można by powiedzieć, że nawet się ucieszyli na mój widok. W sumie to nie wiem dlaczego, nic nikomu miłego w życiu nie zrobiłam. Jeśli chodzi o mojego nowego nemezis to jest nim znowu Hanna. Monogram powiedział, że żaden Agent długo z nią nie wytrzymuje, więc przydzielił ją mnie, bo jak to stwierdził, jestem jedyną która jest w stanie znieść jej zrzędzenie. No ale nie ma się co dziwić, znoszę twoją kuchnię, to i trajkotanie Hanny zniosę. A co do Perry nie widziałam się z nim. Jak przyszłam to jeszcze go nie było, a jak wróciłam od Taylor to już go nie było. Potem wróciłam do domu i postanowiłam upiec sernik. Nie widziałam co ściągam z półki i przez przypadek wsypałam do ciasta trochę kakao, stąd właśnie czekoladowy sernik. - Wyszedł ci bezbłędnie - oznajmiłam wsuwając trzeci kawałek ciasta. - Tylko zostaw coś dla braciszka. - A tak właściwie to gdzie on jest - zapytałam między gryzami ciasta. - Jak zapowiedział wczoraj. Rozgląda się za robotą, choć nie rozumiem dlaczego szuka roboty na własną rękę? Przecież organizacja obiecała mu coś załatwić. - Wiesz jaki jest Scott. Chce być samodzielny i samowystarczalny - O, coś jak ty – zauważyła Penny. Puściłam to mimo uszu. - Woli sam być twórcą swych sukcesów i porażek. - Jak myślisz, gdzie dostanie pracę? - Jest młodym absolwentem AWF'u. Pewnie na siłowni albo w jakimś klubie fitness. - O, to może znajdzie tam sobie jakąś żonę! - zawołała moja przyjaciółka z nadzieją. - Ty to byś zaraz każdego chciała zeswatać - burknęłam. - No pewnie. A co biedaczek ma zostać na starość sam jak palec? Nawet dziewczyny nie ma. Zresztą tobie też by się ktoś przydał, jakiś przyjaciel. - Mam już przecież przyjaciół. Ciebie, Roberta, Samuela... - To może ja sprecyzuje. Nie przyjaciela, a chłopaka. Ja wiecznie, żyć nie będę. Robert i Sam są dla ciebie za starzy, a poza tym Rob ma wife. A co z Ferbem? - zapytała nagle. - Ferb też ma już dziewczynę, jeśli o to ci chodzi - odparłam. - Serio? - Skinęłam głową. - O tym jakoś nie wspomniałaś w swojej retrospekcji. - A niby po co ci ta wiadomość? Penny wzruszyła łapkami. W tym samym momencie usłyszeliśmy jak ktoś wchodzi do domu, a po chwili krzyk Scotta. - Wróciłem! - Jesteśmy w kuchni! - zawołałam. - Penny zrobiła sernik czekoladowy z truskawkami! - Sernik czekoladowy z truskawkami? - zdumiał się mój braciszek wchodząc do kuchni. - Brzmi niebezpiecznie. - Jest na pewno mniej niebezpieczne, niż Danny piekąca naleśniki - odezwała się Penny. Scott spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Zmuszona więc byłam do powtórnego opowiedzenia mu tej żenującej historii. - Jakie ty masz szczęście, że żyjesz - oznajmił mój brat z podziwem kręcąc głową. - Jestem urodzoną szczęściarą - odparłam sarkastycznie. - Ty lepiej powiedz jak poszły poszukiwania - skończyłam temat. - Jestem strasznie styrany. Obszedłem chyba wszystkie siłownie i kluby fitness w mieście, i nic! Nigdzie nie potrzebują nowych instruktorów. Rozejrzałem się więc za czymś innym. - I co? - Znalazłem ogłoszenie, że poszukują do pracy w MacDonald's. Poszedłem tam i od razu dostałem robotę. Nie trzeba mieć doświadczenia, wystarczy umieć przyjmować zamówienia i wydawać jedzenia. Łatwizna. Zaczynam od jutra - odparł Scott i wziął sobie kawałek ciasta. - Hey, to jest świetne! - zawołał ugryzłszy kawałek. - Ja wiem - oznajmiła Penny i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Posiedzieliśmy jeszcze chwile wspólnie przy stole, zajadając się plackiem. Penny pognębiła Scotta pytaniami o ładne dziewczyny spotkanymi na mieście i sugestiami, że fajnie by było gdyby znalazł sobie jakąś. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i pacnęłam ją w głowę. Atmosfera była całkiem przyjazna. W końcu postanowiłam jednak udać się do pokoju by odrobić lekcje, a Penny i Scott zostali na dole by pooglądać telewizję. Leciał akurat ich serial "Zrządzenia losu". Otworzyłam okno na oścież. Lubię świeże powietrze. Mimo, że na dworze nie było najgoręcej, była końcówka stycznia i było zimno jak na Grenlandii, to przyjemnie było czuć powiew wiatru na skórze. Usiadłam przy biurku i zaczęłam odrabiać zadaną pracę domową. Nie było jej wiele. Uwinęłam się z tym w kilka godzin. Kategoria:Odcinki